The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a method for operating the same.
In a fuel cell system, electrical energy is typically generated through a chemical reaction of a gas containing hydrogen and a gas containing oxygen. The hydrogenous gas can be obtained, for example, by the reforming of petroleum or methanol. The fuel cell system may be used to power a vehicle. System failure or an accident may cause the hydrogenous gas to react with the gas containing oxygen in an uncontrolled manner, i.e. the hydrogenous gas may explode with the gas containing oxygen. This may lead to a fire or elevated temperature conditions causing system damage and, especially in a vehicle, passenger damage.
An object of preferred embodiments according to the present invention is to ensure safe operation of a fuel cell system especially in a vehicle.
The present invention allows detection and monitoring of a fire or elevated temperatures inside the fuel cell housing that contains the fuel cell stack which might be critical for fuel cell operation. A fire or elevated temperatures might be caused by system failure or accident. If a fire or elevated temperatures are detected, corresponding action can be taken to avoid passenger and/or system damage and/or to maintain system operation. Hence, the present invention leads to improved safety.
Further, the present invention comprises a sensor for the detection of fire or elevated temperatures. The sensor is economically priced and straightforwardly constructed and produced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.